


Baby Hutch

by anachron



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachron/pseuds/anachron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  Graphite, 11" x 14"<br/>November 2012</p>
</div><div>
  <p> When I first saw the photo on which this drawing was based -- a rather grainy, low contrast, black-and-white newspaper clipping -- I thought David Soul looked incredibly, impossibly, young in it -- 14? 16?  Hence the title, "Baby Hutch."   I later found a higher res, color version of the image and learned that it was from 1970 or so, making Mr. Soul 26 or 27 at the time (and looking it).  Not so much a baby, after all.  But I guess it's all relative, isn't it? </p>
</div></blockquote>





	Baby Hutch

  
[](http://imgur.com/WEgfgFC)

**Author's Note:**

> Graphite, 11" x 14"  
>  November 2012
> 
> When I first saw the photo on which this drawing was based -- a rather grainy, low contrast, black-and-white newspaper clipping -- I thought David Soul looked incredibly, impossibly, young in it -- 14? 16? Hence the title, "Baby Hutch." I later found a higher res, color version of the image and learned that it was from 1970 or so, making Mr. Soul 26 or 27 at the time (and looking it). Not so much a baby, after all. But I guess it's all relative, isn't it? 


End file.
